theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luan the Gangster
'''Luan the Gangster '''is an episode to the sequel to "Scary Start to April" Synopsis After the events of "Scary Start to April" Luan runs away and meets up with a group of gangsters that are females and she becomes one of them and would Luan finally turn against her Family? Transcript (Last time on an ep of The Loud House, Luan pulls a terrible prank on her baby brother Leo, and the Loud Family finally saves him and the Loud Family turn angry towards Luan for what she did, The Loud Family decided to keep away from her and avoiding her, Luan is now heart broken when she realizes that Nobody loves her anymore after what she has done to her baby brother and she decided to leave her home forever, The Next Morning when The Loud Family finds out that Luan has run away, they cried in tears when they realize that she really is sorry and they went out to find her, somewhere in the city Luan is attack by the 2 thugs Butch and Zeke who were threatening her to give them money, Luan tries to run but falls into a dead end, Butch and Zeke trap her and that to kill her with a knife, however a mysterious smoke ball came out of nowhere and release the stink bomb and something grab Luan and lift her up while Zeke and Butch cough and notice that Luan disappeared and some of the mysterious gangsters attack them, luan is suddenly surrounded by the new gangsters that turn to be females, what will happen to Luan is she gets kiddnapped? will she survived with her own kind, will she be alright in the episode, find out now.) (The Loud Family are keep searching for luan and they were upset that luan is now sorry and ran away) Rita: Oh where could our little baby girl have gone to? Lynn Sr.: I don't know, I just can't understand why we wouldn't listen to her. Lola Loud: Well who cares.......... I hate her. (The Loud Family Gasp in shock for what she just said, the Vanilla stop completely, Rita turn angry towards Lola) Rita: LOLA LOUD! HOW DARE U SAY U HATE UR SISTER LUAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Lola Loud: Well is true mom, I really don't like her at all because of her stupid pranks and her stupid JOKES!!!!! Lincoln Loud: wha-what do u mean? Lola Loud: Everytime she always tells her stupid jokes she always drive us crazy, and the worst part is her and her stupid pranks. Lynn Sr.: well her jokes never bother me (cover his mouth) oops! Lola Loud: wait a minute... Dad how come u like her jokes and not being annoyed by her jokes? Lynn Sr.: well..I..uh..eeeee Lola Loud: Oh wait, don't tell me, U Never Want To Admited That her Jokes are so stupid, U were only pretended to like her Jokes and not wanted to admit it is it!? Lynn Sr.: Yes! Its True, I Only liking her jokes and not wanted to admit to hurt her feelings! Lola Loud: Oooh So Now U Admited Huh? well look who's a Liar Now! What Kind a Father are u Some Kinda Jester!? Lynn Sr.: *Those words actually hurting his feelings as he tears up and cries while the vanzilla drove reckless and the loud family scream as the vanzilla drove wildly, Rita grabs the driver and steer at it* Lincoln Loud: Lola! U really hurt his feelings, Luan always tells joke and annoys us, but that doesn't mean u Hate her. Luna Loud: Yeah Dude! What's Wrong With U!? Lola Loud: Luna, Lincoln, U Guys Hate Her. Luna and Lincoln: No We Don't! Lola Loud: Yes U Do, U both always have Bad Moments with her. Luna Loud: Name one dude. Lola Loud: *to Luna* U close the chiming door and bang her with the drum sticks while searching money. Lincoln Loud: Hah! I Knew It! Lola Loud: *to Lincoln* and U! ur idea is to trap Luan on cage right? Lincoln Loud: *felt guilty* Lola Loud: *to Leni* and You! Leni Loud: Me? Lola Loud: Yeah Let me ask u something, u used to like her joke but not anymore because u find out that her jokes are so annoying right? Leni Loud: Yes! it's just I don't like when her joke are stupid and not wanted to like her jokes. Lola Loud: and u used to get along with her don't ye? Leni Loud: *tears up* Yes! Lola Loud: U wouldn't forget about helping her to Ride a Bike and Save her from the Bully DO U!? Leni Loud: YES! ITS TRUE, ITS TRUE I've Been Ignoring It Not Wanted to Hear Her Jokes. Lola Loud: U are the Most Dumbest Person in the Universe Not Wanted to Care about her anymore. Leni Loud: *couldn't believe what she just said and she tears up as she cries for what she has done in the past* Rita: Young Lady this Has Gone Far Enough! Lola Loud: Not Far Enough! All of Us are Sick and Tired of Her because of her Stupidity! Lori Loud: What are u Trying to Say Lola? Lola Loud: Dont u All Understand!? We do hate her the most and never like her at All! all because of her stupid jokes, pranks, and more, that is why We all of us Have Bad Moments with her, Think of all the ways we've done in the Past. (The Loud Family then realize the truth, all of them do hate her all because of her jokes, pranks, and the past episodes including "April Fools Rules," and "Fools Paradies." now all of them finally realize that Lola was right, they all started to tear up.) Luna Loud: OMG DUDES! Lola was Right, I..I.... I Really Do Hate Her! *sobbs* Lincoln Loud: *Tears Up* Me Too! Lori: *crying* I can't believe we literally hating her this Whole Time! Leni: *voice breaking* what have I've done to poor luan, I..I can't believe I'm betraying her *tears up* I feel like I'm being selfishness to her and I feel like....like........ Im a Horrible Sister to her *crying* Lynn Sr.: *Sobbs* Look at Us! We're Monsters! we've horrible family to her! Rita: *voice breaking* We're Awful family to her. Lola: even though, she always drive us crazy, but..... she still always loves us. Lori Loud: Guys I think we've literally went to far on her, she was trying to apologize to Leo and the rest of us, but were a little too hard on her for what she did. Luna: I supposed ur right dude, come on we still have to find her, and apologize as well. Rita: Good lets keep looking. Kids: Right! (The Loud Family keep searching and searching than Lola spots something) Lola Loud: Look There! (The Loud Family stop and sees the 2 thugs Butch and Zeke who were lying down unconscious) Lincoln Loud: Whoa! what could've happened to them? Lana Loud: do u think Luan could've done them Lori Loud: That's Impossible the April fools Days are over! luan could've done something to them. (then one of the thugs Zeke wokes and crawls up and grab Lincoln on the Shirt, The Loud Family Scrams shock, Lincoln was frightened, Zeke warns them) Zeke: They're back......They're Back!, They've Come Back, Save Urselves!!!!!!! *then dies down* Lynn Loud: They? Who is They? Who is he Talking About? Rita: I don't know, but we still keep searching Luan or else! Loud Family: Right! (The Loud Family then drove once again, they pass by the abandoned building that hasn't been used un years, it cuts through the darkness and this place is full of female gangsters, the other gangsters dragged Luan and push drop her off to the floor, Luan got up and gasp in fear that she saw some female gangsters staring at her) Luan Loud: Wh-Who are u people!? ?????: we are the Punkheads. Luan Loud: *turns arounds towards the desk* wha? Gangster Leader: *turns around to revealed her self* We are the Punkheads! Luan Loud: I...I don't get it. Gangster Leader: We Punkheads are the most brutal and dangerous gangsters who attack and strangle people and that's how we do it! Luan Loud: *gulps in fear* Gangster Leader: what is ur name? Luan Loud: Luan.... Luan Loud. and u are? Gangster Leader: The Name's Jessica, Leader of the Punkheads and I happen to be the Meanest Gangster in the Universe. Luan Loud: That makes sense. Jessica: Tell me Luan, what are u doing outside in the streets in the middle of the day and night? Luan Loud: *she felt nervous about telling them what happened long ago* I ran away. Jessica: *look concern* why on earth would u run away from home? Luan Loud: *tears coming up from her eyes as she sniff sadly* It was horrible, everyone hates me! (The Female Gangsters look at each other which doesn't know why luan has run away) Jessica: tell me why on earth would u think everyone hates u? Luan Loud: *sniff sadly* it was April fools Day Jessica: *signs* April fools Day, April fools Day, It always April fools Day it has to be pranks and joke and more stuff. *looks at Luan* what happen in April fools day? Luan Loud: *clears her throat and added* well..... I've been pranking my family over and over the same month with some nasty pranks...... than all of the sudden *sniff sadly as the tears coming out of her eyes* I've done something TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Female Gangsters were in shock for what they just heard, Jessica was in shock suprised) Jessica: What did u do Luan? Luan Loud: I Dont Wanna Talk About It! Jessica: hey come on girl, it's time to dig, take it up for us....... what did u do in April fools day? Luan Loud: *signs* alright I'll tell u.....I.....I....I....*tears coming out of her eyes* I PULL THE TERRIBLE PRANK ON MY BABY BROTHER LEO!!!!!!!!! *started to cry* (The Female Gangsters gasp in shock, couldn't believe what they just heard, she did the most terrible prank on her baby brother and she was a bad prankster) Bonnie: Whoa! didn't u hear what that just said? Jillian: Yeah, I can't believe she pull the most horrible prank on her baby brother *walks up to Jessica* hey u know something, I think we can use a prankster like her. Jessica: What? thats impossible, no way we can letter her join us! Jillian: but just think, think how horrible she'll do to others as she pranks and hurts everyone. Jessica: hmmmm come to think of it, it would be nice if she can join our side. Jillian: please give her a chance! Jessica: alright I'll talk to her *Turn towards crying Luan* man I'm....Im so sorry ur Family hated u for what u did. Luan Loud: Well it disappoints me what I did, Look I don't know why I'm here, What do u want from me, I don't Have Any Money and I don't have tickets I- Jessica: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *took a deep breath* we don't want ur money. Luan Loud: ok.... what do u want than? Jessica: I was thinking......... If u can join our group. Luan Loud: wait ur group?....... mean like joining the Gangster? Jessica: yes. Luan Loud: oh uhh..... I don't know about this, I've never been part of the gang before? Jessica: that's why ur here. Luan Loud: But why, what is the reason why u wanted be to be on ur team? Jessica: they're is a real reason why we brought u here! Luan Loud: What? Jessica: U have that hatred on that look, you feel hatred against some of them and u want revenge right? Luan Loud: What!? U Don't Know That! Jessica: Oh but I can tell on ur face, we could help u get revenge. Luan Loud: *tears coming out of her eyes* Why do u want to do this? Jessica: Anyone on u has hatred from them is mostly like how they treated u so badly, and it feels like ur not an ally to them. Luan Loud: But I Don't Get It, How can u.. uh.... Gangsters help me turn against my family? Jessica: That's Easy my friend, If u join our side then we promise u will have ur own revenge turning against ur hatred family. Luan Loud: *felt upset what she just said, she remembered that her family have hated her of because of the stupid prank to her baby brother Leo, now she felt like she's not part of the family anymore, than turn towards Jessica.* How would I know if ur not lying? Jessica: U have our word, so what do u say Luan, will u join Us!? Luan Loud: *had en evil look in her face. she didn't know if she could trust them but she will be do anything to get what she wants* Yes, Yes I would join ur Pack. (The Gangsters Cheered as they welcome to the new part of the gang member) Jessica: But first we need to change u into ur new body, so let's do this. (The Gangsters but Luan down on a chair, and they give her a new haircut, than they took of Luan's cloths, and change her to her new outfit, then one of the gangsters pull a knife towards her face) Lois: hold still Luan Loud: Why? what did u *interruped what she cut down her eye* OW!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Than Lois painted her cut eye yellow, and stain a little but hurt a little until it cools down, than they've completed her as a new look) Jessica: Welcome Luan to the Punkheads Gang Member! Luan Loud: Cool! this is awesome, I.....I..... I don't know what to say I. Jessica: Don't sweat it kid, now let's get to work. Luan Loud: Work? what Work? Jessica: to robbed the Money and rampage the City! (The Female Gangsters Cheered, but Luan doesn't know about this, but she had no choice, It cuts to the store and the gangsters crashed through the door) Manager: Hey! can't u see we're (turns to see the gangsters and gasp) the Punkheads! (He screams and rans back to his office and hide, Everyone scream in terror and ran to hide) Luan: why are they running away from us? Jessica: Because we're the meanest Gangsters in the world Don't U Get IT!? Luan: Well I..... Jessica: Come On Woman! We Must rob the Bank and destroy EVERYTHING!!!! Punkheads: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! TBA Trivia * This is a sequel to DPSII's fanfiction "Scary Start to April." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud